SMITE
For detailed information about this series, visit the SMITE wiki or the Smite Wiki. Summary SMITE is a 3D, third-person multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) game developed and published by Hi-Rez Studios. What differs SMITE from other MOBAs such as League of Legends, though, is its perspective and gameplay style. While most MOBAs have an isometric, top-down view, Smite is a third-person game, taking more inspiration from Hack n' Slash Action than Real-Time Strategy. This generates a faster and far more intense play-style that emphasizes player skill, fast thinking and aiming, rather than pure cold strategy. Another differentiation is that while other MOBAs such as League and DOTA feature a cast of fictional characters from its own fantasy setting, SMITE's champions are all deities and creatures from various world religions and mythologies. In SMITE, a war has begun between the many pantheons of Earth. The Olympians of Greece and Rome; and Norse Gods of Asgard; The Egyptian Deities; The Transcendent Gods of Hinduism and their Incarnations; The Pantheon of the Mayans; The Gods of ancient, Imperial China and the Kami of Ancient Japan are in a war that shall shook the entire world, and transform many Pantheons into Myth. Outside of the game itself, SMITE also possesses an Official Magazine that occasionally contains written short stories, and a Comic Book Series by Darkhorse. Power of the Verse SMITE, while appearing fairly unimpressive in it's gameplay and Cinematic Trailers, is an incredibly powerful verse once one digs deeper. In their Lore, plenty of Gods depict feats that go from Mountain, through Small Country to Continental levels, with plenty of its higher level gods depicting Moon, through Planetary to Star level powers. It is also worthy notable that the various heads of Pantheons, such as Zeus, Ra, Odin and Amaterasu, are written as being equal to one another, and some of them have feats that warrant a Multi-Solar System level. Above them are Primordial Deities, written as rather equal to each other, with some having depicted Galaxy level feats. Finally, there are the creator deities, which are described as having formed / crafted / weaved the whole of existence, which would warrant them ratings from the Universal to the Universal+. However, the Official SMITE Magazine in one of its storylines confirms the existence of countless timelines, with the character of Chronos being narrated as being the same in all of the numerous timelines having shaped creation before said numerous universes even existed, making SMITE a verse that comfortably sits in the Multiverse Tier. For more information, visit this page. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Matthew Schroeder * ThePerpetual * Kowt * WeeklyBattles * Aparajita * SaiyanSage * RouninOtaku * Grinderkiller1 * Mr. Bambu *ArkhamDC06 Opponents *Sigurd Snake in The Eye Neutral * God Aldamore Characters The Greek Pantheon * Zeus, God of the Sky * Poseidon, God of the Oceans * Hades, King of the Underworld * Athena, Goddess of Wisdom * Ares, God of War * Apollo, God of Music * Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt * Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty * Nemesis, Goddess of Vengeance * Thanatos, Hand of Death * Scylla, Horror of the Sea * Arachne, The Weaver * Medusa, The Gorgon * Chiron, The Great Teacher * Chronos, Keeper of Time * Cerberus, Warden of the Underworld * Achilles, Hero of the Trojan War * Hera, Queen of the Gods * Nike, Goddes of Victory * Persephone, Queen of the Underworld The Roman Pantheon * Hercules, Champion of Rome * Bellona, Goddess of War * Mercury, Messenger of the Gods * Vulcan, Smith of the Gods * Bacchus, God of Wine * Cupid, God of Love * Sylvanus, Keeper of the Wild * Janus, God of Portals and Transitions * Nox, Goddess of Night * Terra, The Earth Mother * Nike, Goddess of Victory * Discordia, Goddess of Strife The Egyptian Pantheon * Ra, Sun God * Khepri, The Dawn Bringer * Geb, God of Earth * Osiris, Broken God of the Afterlife * Isis, Goddess of Magic * Anubis, God of the Dead * Bastet, Goddess of Cats * Serqet, Goddess of Venom * Sobek, God of the Nile * Anhur, Slayer of Enemies * Thoth, Arbiter of the Damned * Neith, Weaver of Fate * Horus, The Rightful Heir * Set, The Usurper The Mayan Pantheon * Kukulkan, Serpent of the Nine Worlds * Cabrakan, Destroyer of Mountains * Hun Batz, The Howler Monkey God * Ah Muzen Cab, God of Bees * Ah Puch, Horrific God of Decay * Xbalanque, Hidden Jaguar Sun * Awilix, Goddess of the Moon * Chaac, God of Rain * Camazotz, Deadly God of Bats The Hindu Pantheon * Kali, Goddess of Destruction * Rama, Seventh Avatar of Vishnu * Vamana, Fifth Avatar of Vishnu * Ganesha, God of Success * Ravana, Demon King of Lanka * Kumbhakarna, The Sleeping Giant * Bakasura, The Great Devourer * Agni, God of Fire The Norse Pantheon * Odin, The Allfather * Thor, God of Thunder * Loki, The Trickster God * Freya, Queen of the Valkyries * Tyr, The Lawgiver * Hel, Goddess of the Underworld * Ullr, The Glorious One * Ratatoskr, The Sly Messenger * Skadi, Goddess of Winter * Sol, Goddess of the Sun * Fenrir, The Unbound * Ymir, Father of the Frost Giants * Fafnir, Lord of Glittering Gold * Jormungandr, The World Serpent * Heimdallr, The Vigilant The Chinese Pantheon * Nu Wa, Guardian of Heaven * Hou Yi, Defender of the Earth * Chang'e, Faerie of the Moon * Ao Kuang, Dragon King of Eastern Seas * Sun Wukong, The Monkey King * Ne Zha, The Third Lotus Prince * He Bo, God of the Yellow River * Zhong Kui, The Demon Queller * Guan Yu, Saint of War * Xing Tian, The Relentless * Erlang Shen, The Illustrious Sage * Da Ji, The Nine-Tailed Fox * Jing Wei, The Oathkeeper The Japanese Pantheon * Amaterasu, The Shining Light * Raijin, Master of Thunder * Susano, God of the Summer Storm * Izanami, Matron of the Dead * Kuzenbo, King Kappa * Hachiman, Lord of the Eight Banners The Celtic Pantheon * The Morrigan, Phantom Queen * Cernunnos, The Horned God * Cu Chulainn, Hound of Ulster * Artio, the Bear Goddess The Slavic Pantheon * Chernobog, Lord of Darkness The Yoruba Pantheon * Olorun, Ruler of the Heavens Olorun, Ruler of the Heavens * Goddess of Rivers The Voodoo Pantheon * Baron Samedi, God of Life and Death The Polynesian Pantheon * Pele, Goddess of Volcanoes The Arthurian Pantheon * King Arthur, Wielder of Excalibur * Merlin, The Master Wizard Category:SMITE Category:Games Category:Verses